


Spoilers: Koinugei is a very large submissive

by orphan_account



Series: doki doki catch the kokoro --kissy kissy lovey boys nyaa nyaa time-- 2 All according to keikaku [r-18 yaoi don like don read] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Chisana needs to fucking chill, Dirty Talk, Gay, Harems, Help ive been kidnapped and forced to write anime parody fanfiction, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need coffee, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mpreg, No gay puppy your little buddy isn't cute, OR IS THERE, Parody, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Save Me, Size Difference, Stop - Freeform, This might change, big sub, i crave death, it's midnight let me sleep, just kidding no preggerdudes here, so much gayness, they're not important here though, this is killing me, this shota has to stop killing people, this was a joke but I catually really love these gay kids okay, twins I guess, why did i do this to myself, why does this tiny guy have a big dingdong, why is the big guy's name literally Gay Puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is all part of a project I created with my friends to create a shitty reverse harem anime parody and go the whole nine yards, this is my meager contribution. the names are all google translate and mean absolutely nothing, don't get your panties in a bunch y'all.Koinugei, the strongest/sweetest guy around, is completely oblivious to the advances of Chisana, his adorable yet murderous buddy.





	Spoilers: Koinugei is a very large submissive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you fuckers know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+fuckers+know+who+you+are).



> THIS IS A PARODY OF ANIME/YAOI/HENTAI TROPES KEEP THAT IN MIND OKAY GODDAMNIT I AM TIRED AS FUCK

Everyone liked Koinugei for one reason or another, that much was true. Whether it was his kindness towards all, his humility, or the fact he could lift a filing cabinet over his head without breaking a sweat, he was admired by everyone who knew him. It would come as a shock to any who were not part of The Academy that no one had attempted to pursue his affections. 

It was no secret for the student body, however. They had a very good reason not to seek his heart:  
doing so was a death sentence.  
  
Everyone knew how Chisana yearned for the tall (yet surprisingly younger) boy, and everyone knew how much damage his petite form could inflict to those who got in his way. Koinugei was unwittingly preassigned a future partner, the only available fish in a broad sea of those who knew how dangerous the little piranha was.    
  
Unfortunately for him, Koinugei remained oblivious to this, or his friend's advances. Koinugei, despite his numerous good traits, wasn't very perceptive. He could not see behind the facade his 'sweet little buddy' put up, nor pick up on the older boy's true feelings and intentions towards him. He just assumed that no one had any interest in him in any way other than friendship. How could he have known about Chisana's dark secrets? How could the other boy be anything but sweet?

* * *

 

"Lemme go, I ain't done yet," Chisana snarled, threat not diminished by the high pitch of his voice.

Jujun'na looked over at Shihai, then back down to their tiny friend they were restraining. Despite his anger and skill with a lead pipe, Chisana's size was still a big weakness. Shihai sighed softly, looking down at the bloody young man in front of him. 

"I'd suggest getting yourself to the school nurse. I would help you, but keeping Chisana-senpai under control is a two person job. I apologize for his behavior." Shihai spoke, sympathy in his tone of voice. "Now, brother, shall we?"

Jujun'na nodded in agreement, starting to cheerfully drag the tiny boy away, kicking and screaming. "Now now, Chisana-senpai, you don't want Koinugei to see you acting like this, do you?"

"Just imagine how disappointed he would be to see you throwing a fit," Shihai piped up, sharing a glance with his twin brother. Chisana calmed down at that thought, rage smoldering down to bitter tears. He slipped the lead pipe back inside its secret chamber in his stuffed tiger, wiping away comically large tears.

" 's not fair..." He mumbled, body going limp. "You don' play fair..."

"Now, what fun would playing fair be?" Shihai sighed, getting ready to face the undoubtedly worried Koinugei.

* * *

Koinugei was, indeed, worried. As soon as the twins dropped Chisana off in a heap of teary frustration Koinugei was all over him, wiping away his tears and cleaning up his scrapes and bruises. "Chisana-senpai, what happened to you?"   
  
Chisana put on his innocent face in a fraction of a second, wiping away his tears. " I got in a figh'... with another boy, an'... an'..." More tears welled up, making Koinugei's heart bleed.  
  
"Shh... It's okay, I'll take care of you... c'mere..." he soothed, reaching out to gently hug and pick up the little boy. He didn't see the smirk that slowly crept up on Chisana's face, nor could he hear the thoughts that went through his wicked little brain.  
  
_That's right, Koinugei-kohai, take care of me... be mine and only mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> KILL. ME. PLEASE.


End file.
